Love Unseen
by Misha
Summary: On Ginny's wedding day, she thinks about the love she always felt, but which was never returned.


Love Unseen   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is a short, angsty Ginny piece. Ginny is not one of my favourite characters, nor am I a huge Harry/Ginny shipper, but I do feel sorry for Ginny. It's not easy having feelings for someone who will never think of you as more than just his best friend's little sister. So, I wrote this. It's from Ginny's PoV and is about her unrequited love for Harry. It contains some one-sided Harry/Ginny, as well as mentions of Harry/Draco and Harry/Hermione, since those are my two favourite pairings. As I mentioned this is sad, sorry, there was just no way I could make it happy. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairings- Harry/Hermione, Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, minor Ginny/Seamus. 

Summery- On Ginny's wedding day, she thinks about the love she always felt, but which was never returned. 

Spoilers- A little bit of everything, I guess, but nothing really specific.   


* * *

I love you. 

I am deeply, permanantly in love with you. 

It is not a childish crush that I will out grow in time. No, it is real, true, never-ending love. 

I know that. I have always known that. 

But no one else ever believed it. They always said that it was just a crush that I would outgrow, so in time, I let them believe that I had. 

But I didn't. Because it is not something that I could outgrow. It was way out of my control. It controlled me. 

I was always enthralled with your story, which I had heard a million times growing up, I had always longed to meet you. 

But when I finally did meet you... Well for the first time I saw Harry Potter as more than just the Boy who Lived. The hero finally had a face and the face belonged to someone who was more than just a legend. The face belonged to a boy with human emotions and frailtites like everyone else, a boy I knew that I could love. 

And I did. 

And I stood in the background, always hoping that you would notice me. That some day, you would love me as I loved you. 

I know that you noticed my crush, but you ignored it and treated me as nothing more than a friend, as a kind of surrogate little sister. You were kind to me, but you always dismissed my feelings as a childish emotion that I would outgrow. Just like everyone else did. 

But I kept on hoping that one day you would love me the way I loved you. 

But it never happened. Instead, I was forced to watch as other people caught your eye. Still, at first it was okay, because none of your romances were serious. They were brief, they came and went within weeks, nothing for me to worry about. 

I did not start to really worry until you became involved with him. 

Yes, I knew about that. I knew that you and Draco Malfoy were more than enemies and grudging allies. I know that you were also lovers. 

I know that nobody else knew--but, well, no one else ever watched you the way that I did. I would study your every move. So, it would have been pretty hard for me to miss the secret looks you would send each other when no one else was watching or for me not to hear the note of tenderness in your usual insults. 

That terrified me. Not because you were with another man, I figured that everyone experiments once in their life and that did not bother me very much. 

No, the reason I was afraid, was because I knew that you could love him. And if you did, then my dreams would all shatter. 

I guess I will never know whether or not you did love him, but I think you did. 

I saw how happy you were when you were to be with him, even if you did have to keep it secret. And I saw how broken up you were when he died. 

It was more so than the grief that you would show for anyone who had given up his life for the cause. It was the grief that you would feel when you lost a lover; when someone very dear to your heart past on. 

Which I am sure was the case with you. 

I watched you mourn for him and I ached. I ached because you had loved him, not me, and also because I wanted to offer you comfort. 

But I couldn't. Because you did not know me well enough for you to feel comfortable accepting comfort from me, but also because your pain was too raw, too secret for you to share it with anyone. 

So I just watched as you suffered in silence and I suffered alongside you. 

And then, slowly, your grief began to fade and you rejoined the rest of the world. It was your seventh and final year at Hogwarts, the war had been over for almost a year when you returned to almost your old self. Not quite the way you were, because the war had left wounds on you that would never heal. 

But it was enough. 

I thought that maybe now that you were ready, maybe this would be the time. Maybe you would finally love me like I loved you. 

But it was obviously not meant to be. 

Because, instead your attention once more turned to someone else. This time you fell in love with someone right in front of you. 

But it wasn't me, it was Hermione. 

I was stunned when it happened. I never saw it coming, but I guess I should have. You two had always been so close, the best of friends, I guess it made sense that you two would also become lovers. 

I realized then that she had always loved you, just like I had, and that like me, she had been content to watch and wait to see, if just maybe you could one day return her love. 

But unlike me, her waiting paid off. When your heart began to heal, you turned to Hermione and your friendship turned to love. 

I knew that it would be serious, that this was the forever kind of love. How could it not be? Hermione had been a part of your life for so long, it must have seemed natural for this to happen. 

Still, I guess I kept hoping that maybe you would see that it was not real. That deep down you loved **me**, not her. 

But it was not to be. 

Because right after you graduated, you made an announcement that broke my heart. You told the world that you loved her and that you were marrying her. Hermione had been your long time friend who had stood by you through thick and thin and whom you had grown to love in the lasting way that I had always dreamed that you would love me, and now she, not me, would be your wife. 

As a friend of you both, I was there at the wedding. I hid my feelings well, smiling and laughing, wishing you both the best. But inside, I was breaking up. I was devastated. 

For so long, I had held out hope that you would one day love me as I had always loved you and I was finally forced to give up that hope. 

So, I vowed to move on, to find someone else. 

And I did. I found happiness with a nice man who loves me very much. Much more than I deserve. For I know that I will never be able to love him in the same way, because I still love you. 

But I will try as hard as I can. 

Seamus is a good person and a good friend. He will make me happy or at least he will try as hard as he can. 

And I will do the same. I will try my hardest to make him a good wife, to love him as much I can. 

It is not his fault that I gave my heart away at ten years old to someone who would never love me in return. It is not your fault either. 

It is no one's fault. 

We love, who we love. It is as simple as that. 

And I happen to love you. Now and forever. 

But today is my wedding day and when I take my vows, I will silently vow to try and push my love for you aside. 

I might not be able to get rid of it, but neither will I focus on it. 

After all, there is no point. You are happy. You have a wife and a beautiful baby daughter and there is nothing that I can say that will change that. 

And I have a man who loves me, who will give me the family I have always desired. And that will be enough. 

It has to be. 

But, even so, I will always love you, because I do not know how not to. 

And you will never know how I feel. 

The End 


End file.
